A major goal of any contractor in the building industry is timely job completion. Hence, efficiency is a paramount concern.
Scheduling of construction projects often requires numerous subtasks. The subtasks are often interdependent. These subtasks must necessarily be completed in order to maximize efficiency. For example, electrical conduit and foundation pads must be in place before installation of electrical equipment can begin. If an error is made in any interdependent subtask, it must be corrected before other tasks can proceed. Hence, correcting errors made in interdependent subtasks is expensive and time consuming because it often delays project completion.
Furthermore, heavy equipment such as cranes and elevators are scheduled to be on site at specific times when they are needed. If errors in subtasks are made, then the equipment must be either stored or rescheduled quickly, leading to increased construction costs and delay in project completion.
In a similar way, delivery of certain engineering, mechanical and scheduling information is critical to timely project completion. For example, engineering change orders, site drawings, schematics, photographs, tool type and location, physical equipment specifications and diagrams and repair manuals and parts lists for heavy equipment all are required to be easily available at a construction site for maximum efficiency. Other critical construction information includes queuing times and scheduling times for skilled personnel, tools and equipment. Any delay in receiving such critical information can effect timely project completion.
In order to be useful, construction information is generally accessed in the field at a construction site by paper drawings or in some cases, on a laptop computer. However, neither paper drawings nor laptop computers display the information to scale. Viewing information in this manner is often difficult to do and can lead to dangerous and costly mistakes.
Modern construction projects have attempted to remedy many of the inefficiencies caused by lack of timely information delivery and errors in interdependent subtasks by employing a consolidated building information model (BIM). The BIM is a set of computer graphics files that, when viewed on a CAD system, provide the current displays of wire frame models of structures in the completed construction project. The CAD display is layered in a manner that allows all separate views and accurate representations of all structures, physical equipment, wiring and plumbing. While the BIM has helped coordination of tasks and schedules, it is still not completely satisfactory because it is not easily accessible in the field. Further, the BIM does not address schedules or query times.
The prior art has attempted solutions to solve some of these problems with limited success. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2014/0184643 to Friend discloses a system and method of dynamically coordinating machines and personnel about a physical worksite using augmented content on an operator display device. To receive the augmented content, which is generated by an off-board management system, the operator display device is associated with a transmitter/receiver attached to a machine, such as an excavator or bulldozer. A position of the machine or personnel is determined by a GPS system or a laser scanning system. The operator display device includes a visor or goggles with transparent lenses, a scaled-down controller that includes a processor or other electronics to communicate with a personnel transmitter/receiver carried by a person and a controller that processes information signals received from the off-board management system and project them on the lenses of the operator display device. The augmented content is projected in the person's field of view as an overlay superimposed on the surrounding environment to show restricted area for personnel, routes of travel for machinery, and areas designated for excavation. However, the operator display device of Friend cannot determine its position without a construction site. Further, it does not display or interact with a BIM model.
U.S. Publication No. 2014/0210856 to Finn et al. discloses a system and method that integrates augmented reality technology with land surveying. A 3D digital model of internal elements of a building is generated using a 3D laser scanner upon installation of the internal elements, such as electrical and plumbing before wall panels are installed. The 3D digital model is associated with a set of markers that are placed on a finished wall in the building. The markers are used to project the generated 3D model on a mobile device, such as a smartphone, in view of a user. However, the system in Finn requires the 3D model to be generated once the internal systems are already installed, sometimes incorrectly, just prior to installing wall paneling. Therefore, the system in Finn cannot be used to prevent incorrect installation of building elements leading to costly construction overruns.
U.S. Publication No. 2014/0268064 to Kahle et al. discloses a system and method for projecting an image on a surface in a building under construction. The system includes a projector mounted on a moveable support for supporting a worker at a work position in the building. The projector projects the image on a surface above the moveable support in response to an image signal defining the image to be projected. The projected image indicates the location of connectors, anchors, and holes to be affixed to, or cut through, the surface and features behind the surface. A positioning system for determining the two dimensional position of the projector includes a laser measuring system that projects a rotating beam of laser light that sweeps across the moveable support to determine the distance and heading of the moveable support. However, the system in Kahle is prone to error because the laser measuring system is easily misaligned in the construction environment, thereby providing an incorrect position to the projector. Further, the system must be attached to the moveable support and cannot be transported easily between construction sites.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a portable augmented reality system that provides access to virtual information accurately, in real time, at a construction site to prevent mistakes, thereby increasing the usability of the information and improving safety, time use and cost efficiency.